


'slippery when wet'

by CastelloFlare



Series: dirty uncles' tales [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, Erwin's POV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/CastelloFlare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commander's internal turmoil about how to use his fingers to please his Lance Corporal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'slippery when wet'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you see the humor.

I, Erwin Smith had held blades, grabbed onto the reigns of a horse during battle, sparred with my comrades using these fists -- but nothing could have prepared my hands for this.

It's only a little touching, moving my hand along its length, and some rubbing; it shouldn't have to be so hard... But why are my fingers trembling? My palms are getting sweaty. I hear Levi saying it's okay, just be gentle, that I could take my time.

But it's not okay.

After all, this is his--

I clear my head, and hold it firmly in my hand. With my other hand, I pour some wet, sticky fluid and proceeded to apply it to the opening, carefully spreading the solution over it. In a few moments, my hands are both wet and it's becoming slippery. I rub and I rub and probe my fingers into the deep cavern knowing it contained some of Levi's delicious juices... then it's turned on and begins dripping, dripping dripping...

This goes on for a while. I don't know how I kept calm through it.

"Levi, I'm putting it in." I say, and as I do, I realize I'm also exhaling a sigh I didn't know I was keeping.

"Go on then," Levi says. "Did you dry it off properly?"

"Yes, I did," I say as I place the last of the cylinder glasses into the cupboard. I was finally done helping Levi clean his precious drinking glasses, and thank god I didn't break anything.


End file.
